fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Spiral Hearts Pretty Cure彡
is the unofficial 20th instalment into Todo Izumi‘s Pretty Cure franchise, replacing Go! Loveboost Pretty Cure. The main motifs of this season are differences, memories and time. Mentionable secondary motifs are friendship, love, growth and nature. The story focuses on the past Pretty Cure teams being captured and the Spiral Hearts Pretty Cure彡 trying to solve the problem, by trying to bring them all back. The main characters are Chansuhara Harumi and Negaizaka Reina. The series is the final instalment into the first generation of Pretty Cure, as Max Power! Pretty Cure starts the second. Plot The Pretty Cures had always been fierce warriors and they had always been unbeatable. However, that was about to change when a new villain —- Crasher —- came into the picture. He was smart and thought things through, collecting multiple previously defeated villains and uniting them against the Pretty Cures, ending in their defeat. Chansuhara Harumi and Negaizaka Reina are two best friends in the town of Egaomi. One day, something miraculous happens to them each. When out in town during a Wednesday break, Harumi encountered a small fairy named Lulun, who told her that the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cures were in danger! Then suddenly, they were attacked by Julio, a villain! With the help of a magical pact Lulun granted her, Harumi transforms into Cure Chance! At the same time, when on a resort with her family, Reina meets fairy Aroma, who says to be from a place called Hope Kingdom. Aroma tells her that the Pretty Cures had been captured! Then a villain, Northa, attacks them! With the help of a magical pact Aroma granted her, Reina transforms into Cure Wish! A few months later, when at summer camp, the two have to transform in front of each other! This leads to a crazy adventure of them trying to find a way to bring back the Pretty Cures, while still deepening their relationship as well as clinging onto every last hope they, and the rest of the Pretty Cures, have left. Characters Main Pretty Cures * : * : Main Mascots * : * : Allies * : * : Other Pretty Cures Other Mascots Items Locations Trivia Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Series crossover Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! related series Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure Rainbow Sky! related series Category:Go! Loveboost Pretty Cure Category:Go! Loveboost Pretty Cure related series Category:Saitou Haruma/Series